It's Who I See in You
by x-REDsin
Summary: Okay, I posted this on DA as "Frammon". Dumb name.Got a better one! R&R Please! -no summary D: - Bel/Mammon/Fran if you squint.


Anime: KHR {Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!}  
Pairing(s): Belphegor x Fran, Mammon x Belphegor {Implied}  
Warning(s): Shouen-ai, yaoi {implied}  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: All of KHR and it's fantastic characters belong to the almighty god, Amano Akira

Belphegor, formally known as 'Bel', watched Fran, the newbie, shrug his left shoulder slightly as one of Bels' oddly shaped knifes stabbed into it. "Sempai, What did I do to deserve that?" Said Fran looking over at Bel', with absolutely no emotion on his face. "Ushiushishi~ You're sitting their are you not Froggy~?" Answered Bel, shrugging. "...And that's why you stabbed me?" Asked Fran, blinking more times then necessary. Bel just simply shrugged again before giving his creepy grin and laugh. Fran was pulling the knife from his shoulder when Bel walked over and stood in front of Fran. Still grinning, Bel asked, "Poor Froggy, does that hurt~?" "No, not at all Fake Prince." Bel dropped his grin and threw another knife into Fran shoulder. The right this time. Fran shed a single tear and turned his head to the side, still rather emotionless. "Oh look Sempai, you made me cry. Meanie." "No, You're just a Crybaby." Said Bel coldly. Fran looked at the two knifes, still, in his shoulders. "...Trying to pin me to the couch Sempai? That's kinda perverted ya' know. Oh...And this one's in the wrong way." Pointed out Fran as he pointed to his left shoulder. Bel tilted his head to the side. "I'm sure you would love that Froggy~" Said Bel mockingly. Fran would, infact, love it if his beloved Sempai would pin him down and play. Not that Fran would admit that. Oh my no. "I would." Said Fran back, in something like a cross between sarcasm and confidence. Or maybe he would. Bel looked surprised, or he would if you could see his face. "Ushishishi~ Do you now? Well then." Said the Prince. Bel got on the couch, hovering over Fran. Fran, who, surprisingly enough, was blushing, was waiting for more knifes to be lodged into him, and grabbed the couch cushion. But was not stabbed, no, no. Fran blinked as he looked at the blonde, kinda blurry blob, in front of him. 'H-he's k-kissing...me!? Whoa whoa whoa...hold on here...' Thought Fran. Bel smirked and broke the kiss. Bel got off Fran. "What was that for Sempai...?" Asked Fran shaking off the blush. Bel just shrugged. The room was silent for a moment. Bel burst into laughter as he left the room after the awkward silence. Fran sat on the couch. ".....There is no way Sempai would kiss me....Is there...?"

Bel went back to his room. "Ushishishi~ Poor Froggy~ I'm sure he's in a lot of pain after that~" Sang Bel in a off-pitched voice. Bel laid on his bed. It didn't take long before he dozed off to sleep.  
~~~~Bel's dream~~~~  
"It'll cost you Bel. You know I'm not free." Said Mammon. Bel was fully surprised at the site of his since passed friend. "M-Mammon?" Asked Bel. "No Bel, it's Squalo. Now can we finish the conversation?" Said Mammon. Bel threw his arms around Mammon and kissed his lil' painted cheeks. "Ushishi~!! Mammon!!" Said the Prince in full joy. Mammon was silent. "...Mammon?" "Bel I love you." "what are you talking about Mammon...?" Mammon rolled his hooded eyes. "You should really cut your hair Bel. You can't even see what's in front of you." Bel was silent and slightly fired up at the comment the baby made. "If you don't see soon, who knows what might happen to you Bel. It could be the death of you, you know." Said Mammon.~~~~ And with that, Bel woke up.  
"Wellllll? How's Mammon, Bel?" Asked Fran, who was laying on the other side of Bel's bed, facing Bel, with his legs crossed and laying his head in his palm. Fran had a huge 'I know something You don't' smile painted on his face. Bel jabbed a knife into Fran's shoulder, out of complete surprise for once. "Ouch." Said Fran, still smiling and didn't even flinch. "I-I wasn't dreaming of that stupid baby!" "Oh? Then is there another 'Mammon' who you are very happy to see?" Asked Fran. He very much enjoyed listing to his Sempai talk in his sleep. It was hilarious as far as Fran was concerned. Bel was furious. Then he stopped for a second. "Why the hell are you in my room brat?" Asked Bel, who was fixing his Tiara. "It's fun to watch you sleep Sempai." Said Fran smiling. "It's hilarious. Did you know you talk in your sleep? A lot?" Said Fran mockingly. Bel remembered Mammon watching him sleep too. 'What is with bloody illusionists?' Thought Bel. '"I love you Bel." "I would." "It could be the death of you, you know." "Sempai...Sempai...SEMPAI!!"' Bel was broke from his thoughts by Fran, who was sitting on Bel's bed. "Senpai, you're kinda spacing." "I am not brat." "Oh? Then you stand there completely ignoring the fact your shirt is half off and I'm on your bed and Your hair is messed up and if someone came in here right now they may think we-" "SHUT UP!" Fran just shrugged at the interruption. Bel watched Fran cross his legs and stare at him. Bel suddenly saw it. Mammon. He didn't know why or even how. But he saw Mammon in Fran. Maybe it was the eyes. No the Clothes. Ah hell, he didn't know. He just knows he saw Mammon. Bel, the second he saw that, jumped onto Fran. "S-sempai..!" "Shhh...Ushishi~" Bel took off Fran's coat and nibbled on his neck. Fran wanted to speak up. But couldn't get it out. So he just gave a small moan instead. It didn't take long before Fran's beloved sempai, his prince, did in fact pin him down and play. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
